Sometimes Mistakes Turn Out Well
by Nanase Haruka
Summary: She couldn't believe that she made such an amateur mistake... She wrote the wrong school name on her high school application! And what's worse is that this school didn't even have a basketball team. Tetsuna cursed her luck. Fem!Kuroko x Miyuki x Sawamura


A 黒子のバスケ and ダイヤのアイス Crossover by Nanase Haruka

Summary: She couldn't believe that she made such an amateur mistake... She wrote the wrong school name on her high school application! And what's worse is that this school didn't even have a basketball team. Tetsuna cursed her luck. Fem!Kuroko x Miyuki x Sawamura

* * *

Tetsuna stared at the letter in her hand. She read it again. And again. And once more. Then she pinched her cheek to make sure she wasn't having a nightmare. Ouch. This was really happening.

 _'I DIDN'T APPLY FOR SEIDOU HIGH THOUGH!'_ Tetsuna screamed inwardly. But it was clear as the sun that she had been accepted into Seidou High, rather than Seirin High. She seriously wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Unfortunately, by this time in the year, all the applications for high schools were closed and acceptance letters had all been sent out. She had nowhere else to go.

 _'Please at least have a basketball team...'_ The blue-haired girl pleaded as she opened up a search engine and typed in her new high school's name. She browsed the club list and to her utter dismay, they lacked a basketball team. Seidou was renowned for their National-level baseball team though. She sighed out of frustration at her carelessness. There was nothing she could do at this point; maybe she could apply for a transfer later.

* * *

It was Tetsuna's first day of high school (a school she doesn't want to go to, but she doesn't really have a choice) and as you could guess, it was insanely busy. The upper-years always held a club recruiting day at the beginning of the school year. The biggest crowd was around the baseball team's stand. There were a couple of males from the team hanging around, but it looked like the main people in charge of the booth were the managers. Tetsuna's sharp azure eyes observed as a fellow female first year nervously approached the table.

"Umm, g-good afternoon, senpai." The brunette shyly greeted.

"Ah, hi there, first year! Did you want to apply for manager?" The tallest one inquired.

"Y-yes! My name is Yoshikawa Haruno! It's a pleasure to meet you!" The girl bowed a full 90 degrees, to which the older managers raised their eyebrows.

"Gee, you really don't have to bow so deep! I'm Umemoto Sachiko. This is Fujiwara Takako and that's Natsukawa Yui."

"Ah, my apologies, senpai!"

The older girls simply sighed at Haruno's behaviour.

And suddenly there was an odd-coloured head standing next to the first year. Well, actually almost a head above her.

"Hello." Tetsuna greeted, blankly.

"AHHHH! OH MY SWEET GOD, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Yui screamed, tears streaming down her face comically.

"I've been standing here for a while." The blue-haired teenager blandly stated.

Takako was the first to somewhat regain her composure, but she was still freaked out, "Were you planning on joining the baseball club too?"

"Ah… I was just curious about the baseball team, so I came to see the booth."

"Well, we're always on the lookout for more first-year managers, so feel free to apply! If you're not sure yet, you can come see one of the team's practice sessions after school." Sachiko explained, although a little disgruntled on the inside. The girl was making her jealous; she was tall for a first year (taller than Takako actually!), had shoulder length blue (what an odd hair colour), and had a perfect complexion.

"I suppose I could put my name down. If it wouldn't be a bother, I would like to see this afternoon's practice." Tetsuna somewhat shyly said.

"Sure, please fill out this form."

"Thanks."

* * *

Class introductions were a pain. As they always were. The teacher and her classmates didn't notice her presence at all, so she had to resort to standing in front of the teacher and announcing that she was, in fact, not absent, "Excuse me, sensei, but I'm Kuroko Tetsuna."

Annnnd cue ungodly loud shrieks from the teacher and the rest of the class. The teacher spluttered around for a few seconds, before grabbing his shirt where his heart would be. He mentally told himself to calm down.

"Kuroko-san, next time, please raise your hand and speak up!"

"But I did. And I said I was 'here' about three times."

Sawamura Eijun stared at the oddity in his class—the blue-haired girl quietly refuting their teacher's accusations. Seriously, everyone looked surprised at her presence; it's not like she had an extremely plain appearance either, so how could no one notice her?

"A-ah, alright then, uh, please return to your seat, Kuroko-san…" The teenager nodded and walked to the desk adjacent to Sawamura.

"Uwaaah, that's crazy how no one sees you!" The brown-haired baseball player whispered loudly. Kuroko glanced at him.

"I have very little presence. Most people don't notice me."

"But how?!" Sawamura looked pretty excited at this new discovery.

She shrugged and said, "I've been this way my entire life."

"I see! Oh, I'm Sawamura Eijun by the way!"

"Kuroko Tetsuna. Nice to meet you, Sawamura-kun."

Sawamura furiously shook his head, "No, no, no, just call me Eijun!" Kuroko looked conflicted, but conceded. Noting their teacher's stink eye, the two quieted down and the lesson began.

* * *

At lunch break, Sawamura casually shimmied his chair next to Tetsuna's desk and plopped down his meal on it. The girl seemed a bit shocked at his sudden actions, but it quickly faded off her face.

"Let's eat lunch together!" Sawamura was always super enthusiastic in everything he did. The big grin on his face somewhat reminded Tetsuna of Aomine. Disliking her current train of thought, she shook her head slightly and blinked. It wouldn't do her any good to think of the past. "So what club are you going to join, Tetsuna?"

"Hm, I'm not quite sure yet. I wanted to join the basketball club, but there isn't one at Seidou. However, I did put my name down at the baseball club's booth." She spoke softly. She fidgeted around, looking uncomfortable at his usage of her first name.

If anything, the golden-eyed boy looked even more excited at her words, "Ehhh! Really? I'm on the baseball team! You're looking at Seidou's soon-to-be ace!"

At his exclamation, several of the students surrounding them broke out into whispers. The two were content to ignore them.

"Is that so? Did you get scouted, Eijun-kun?"

Sawamura scratched the back of his neck, a wide smile still gracing his features, "Hehehe, yeah, I did actually!"

"That's amazing, Eijun-kun." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The first year smiled almost imperceptibly, but since the pitcher was fixated on the girl, he caught it. A faint tinge of pink spread over the apples of his cheeks.

 _Wow, she looks so cute-_ Sawamura paused suddenly and slapped his face somewhat viciously, causing Kuroko to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You really are quite the odd one…"

"EH?!"

* * *

Their last class of the day was Japanese literature, which quite a few students thought was boring enough to fall asleep in, even though it was the first day of school. Included in that group was a particular brown-haired baseball player, but Tetsuna had always been fascinated by this subject oddly enough. The bell rang, and several bodies jumped out of their seats almost immediately (even the ones who were asleep), except for Sawamura. Tetsuna sighed, snapped her notebook shut, and jabbed the still-napping male. Of course, after years of playing basketball with not-so-eloquent boys, her jab was powerful to say the least.

Sawamura's face quickly pinched together and he let out a hefty yell, "OW!" His head whipped around wildly, in search of the culprit. His golden eyes landed on his neighbour sitting adjacent to him. "TETSUNA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Baka, school's over. Did you want me to leave you here? You have baseball practice after school, don't you?"

"OH CRAP, I'M GONNA BE LATE! THANKS, TETSUNA!" And he disappeared like a flash of lightning after packing up all his belongings. She sighed again. He really was a lot like the Aomine of the past. Tetsuna gathered her stuff and leisurely made her way to the baseball fields of Seidou.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Sawamura muttered under his breath. He was currently crouched behind the equipment shed, peeking out, and staring at the rows of lined up club members. The scary older man seemed to be the head coach and was making the new baseball club members introduce themselves. They were doing a very enthusiastic job.

 _Why did I have to fall asleep in class?_ Sawamura cried inwardly. On the other hand, there was no sight of his new found female friend either. Then again, maybe he was overlooking her presence again…

"Pssst!" Sawamura looked over his shoulder to come face to face with the guy he had formed a battery with when he visited Seidou just a couple months ago. "You're late too? Haha."

The junior had a mischievous grin stretched out on his face, eyes crinkling behind his dark frames.

"Y-yeah, I fell asleep in class…"

"On your first day? Wow, you must be a terrible student hahaha."

"Shut up! Why are you late anyway?!" Sawamura whispered furiously.

"Such little respect for your senpai! Anyways, coach is always really strict with those who are late, plus he's pretty scary, eh? So what do you say we sneak into the lineup?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Okay, well you see how the first years are introducing themselves? When they get to the end of the first row, they'll continue with the second row and that'll be our chance. The coach will be looking in the other direction and we can rush in with no one none the wiser."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, senpai?" A small, definitely not masculine, voice piped up from behind Miyuki.

The upper year casually waved off the girl's concern… wait, girl..? His neck creaked as he glanced over his shoulder to see a pale, blue-haired female squatting behind him.

"WAAHHH!" His scream resounded throughout the field, Sawamura joining him shortly thereafter. Well, looks like their cover was blown now…

* * *

 _I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I haven't seen a legit crossover between KnB and DnA so I thought I'd start my own :)_

 _Leave a review if you liked it! Hopefully, I'll have the time to continue it soon!_

 _(Also crossposted on AO3)_


End file.
